Mistake
by senselesswords
Summary: He's declaring to Ran when a dark clad man appears, Conan decides to follow him to an obscure alley, but then again is this man what he had expected? a mistake that made everything go wrong and it's time to evaluate his life. The story is better than this
1. Chapter 1: Decision

**Disclaimer:** As everyone here, I do not own any of these characters, because if I didn't this wouldn't be a fanfic.

Hello everyone, welcome to my first attempt of writing a multiple chapter story, the idea is from one of my oneshots (I will not tell you which one because I don't want to spoil the plot). I planned already three chapters (still in my mind but the story is there) at the least. You're welcome to read it and review it, thanks anyway for taking the time to read this.

.

.

**Mistake**

.

.

Everything felt special, although maybe the cold and obscure night wasn't a reflection of how he felt, but inside him the ideas were as clear as water.

-Shinichi?...

-Ran, there's something I need to tell you… the truth is…that you, well…

OK, this was it, Shinichi thought to himself, he didn't care of the numerous warnings and _what ifs_ that Haibara kept repeating to the stubborn detective, this was the right thing to do for him and for her, Ran was waiting at the other side of the line and he finally had gathered the guts to be open with the girl about his feelings. The issue couldn't be dragged for ever since she wasn't stupid at all, he knew that the excuse of the never ending case had its days counted, it was time to choose between keep hiding everything, at the risk that Ran might get tired of waiting, or letting her know just enough to make her agree to wait for him a reasonable period of time, inside the teenage detective the answer was clear. As for the timing, the night was as perfect as any other, well not perfect considering he was in the street outside the agency and the undeniable fact that the most important declaration of his life was going to be said through a stupid red bow tie, but hey, life isn't perfect and maintaining the lies was something he couldn't bear any longer. Anticipation could be heard at the other end. A deep breath and then...

-…Ran, I lov -- his heart stopped and so did everything else, a hand rubbed the shocked eyes just to be sure, _is it possible…?_ Disbelieve making an appearance due to the unlikely scene he had just seen, then pure joy overwhelming his body. Thoughts running as fast as the speed of light, everything that may have occupied his mind a second ago was quickly put aside as if the crucial statement of open love had never crossed his mind – Gomen Ran, gotta go, seems new evidence has arrived. Call you later.

-Wait, Shini -- But the line went dead, Conan closed the cell phone immediately, _talking about timing, jeez!_ A second ago was ready to declare and now all that filled his mind was a black clad figure walking beside the dark street. _Damn it! _It took only a blink of the eye for the dark coat to blend into the night and hide among the mass of people that walked freely trough the sidewalk. At this point the implications of the possible encounter swamping his brain, evolving into different scenarios, it was too much to process in only an instant... after such a long time finally seeing a man dressed in black, and not just any black, he could tell that this wasn't an ordinary man... but in this night and in such an usual place, no, it was way too strange, he needed to follow him if he wanted to have the smallest chance of advance in the solution to his _little_ problem. So he did.

Now he was running like a cat chases a mouse (though for a reason he felt like the mouse in the situation), how he hated this body, it was useless when it came to pursue possible deadly men and have a chance of actually locate them considering all he could see was from the waist down, he smiled to himself, _thanks Haibara, got you're point now, not a chance in the world of opening up to Ran in this state… it's ridiculous, the great Kudo Shinichi running among legs, how pathetic_. How insufferable that scientist girl could be when she was right, especially after imaging that obnoxious smile of hers when she did, it made him feel like a real eight year old boy.

Avoid bumping against every pair of legs was almost impossible, and thinking about it, how long this guy's legs were? clearly the former gifted soccer player was out of training_, Not so fast please_…Then, a flash of black fabric turning into an alley. Maybe he wasn't that fast.

-Ouch! – the shrunken teen had crushed into an enormous mass of fat, apparently this man torso kept him from looking down to a potentially hysteric kid in the middle of a life threatening chase. Conan cursed to himself, to have lost such precious moments because he wasn't able to make himself notice among the full grown people...but at this time complaining was out of the picture, didn't matter now, all there was to do was getting up immediately and regain his race, but now certain of one thing, before the fall he saw the spot were the man was walking and was sure that the dark figure had turned into a small street in the next corner, but considering the height difference and the wasted seconds, could he still be able to catch him? Using all the power that his now short legs permitted and reciting all the prays he knew finally made it to the exact same place where the black fabric had been spotted. The narrow alley was completely deserted.

His heart pounding against his chest, uneven breathing trying to calm itself gasping for air, every cell of his body screaming for a rest, but the time wasn't for it, _not yet, you can't give up now meitantei…think! A man can't vanish into the night_.

Blue eyes searched each side of the narrow place, the alley shouldn't be wider than 7 feet he calculated, clearly was the space between two buildings and no one took the slightest effort to clean it, he could swear it had been used as a public bathroom. As his gaze inspected the scene he slowly started to go deep into the deserted site, sharpening his sight and hearing in the look for any hint of movement, the sound of the street had been muttered by the distance only to be replaced by the sound of Conan's steps and breathing. The dim light showed that the floor was covered with garbage, concrete dust and old syringes; clearly this wasn't a safe place for a small kid..but I'm not a real kid he thought. A sudden noise broke the silence. _Got you_.

As calm as the situation allowed, considering that maybe still existed a little chance of finding the man who could lead him to the solution of all his problems, the eight year old boy covered the distance between him and the source of the noise, anticipation overtaking him as an unsoothing feeling kept growing inside him, _when had they gotten so careless?_ Something was wrong, to cause such a loud noise wasn't something they permitted during their missions, they knew better, the members of the BO were the criminal's elite, not that he was complaining, it made his job easier. He turned another corner.

Suddenly, for the second time in the night his chest went cold. A pair of scared and unfocused dark eyes met his. A gunshot pierced the air.

All that crossed Conan's mind as he fell was the image of Ran waiting at the other side of the line for the declaration that never saw the light.

Rain started to fall.

* * *

A.N: So this is it, the first chapter, I hope to have done a decent job but I'm open to any suggestion as how to improve my way of writing or grammar corrections (spanish is my first language) , as for the plot itself I already have it set, but you never know if a new idea might help. Sorry for any error, it's late and my head is thinking in resting on a pillow.

Thanks again for taking the time, hoping to update within a week.

So, please review, is the only way I have to know how my work is and of course to actually give me the energy to keep making more chapters.

**I edited the chapter after a few hours of deserved sleep, already correct some of the mistakes and add a few amount of words to make it easily to read and improved some descriptions...**


	2. Chapter 2: Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan and you know the rest.

**Thanks to: Rani07, 69ButterflyOfdarkness99 and s2lou for reviewing the very first chapter of this story, you gave me the confidence to keep going with the 2nd.**

This chapter is a bit longer than the other, hoping you like it enough to get to the last line and then telling me your opinion.

Chapter 2: Rain

.

** Rain.**

.

.

The man walked with long and quick steps through the sidewalk maintaining a steady pace, hands inside the black long coat to protect them from the cold air night, head hunched between the shoulders covering his face from possible recognition. The place was near and he needed to hurry if he wanted to be there on time, not like it would matter any way, he was sure punctuality wasn't a problem since the deal rested completely on him, the buyer had no other option but wait. After a few minutes the man found himself in the exact place of the exchange and as he already imagined the other part was waiting; how pitiful he thought when he looked at the guy, to let oneself to get to that state, though be the person to point that out wasn't his role, in fact he probably was the main responsible.

Slowly and after a short chat the impatient buyer handed the money and waited for the release of the product consisting in the usual amount of necessary dope that would be capable of giving the obviously needy guy the right fix, only of course until the next one. As for the dark silhouette the main part was done, how he loved this type of business, it was a never ending source of money, the only bad side was to always watch his back, it wasn't the idea to be caught selling _that _in the middle of the night, but given the isolated spot where the bargain was held the chance of that happening was minimal to none. Now that the money was secure in his inner pocket a hand searched under the coat ready to pass the little package, but the action was stopped when a sound amplified by the silence made his body jump, apparently the desperate client had dropped his handgun from his shaky hands. He took a long look full of disdain at the client, _retrieval syndrome maybe? _and laughed to himself shacking his head… but thinking more seriously why was a gun involved in this? He hated those things, it made everything worse, _poor bastard can you see that is almost yours? Be thankful that no cop is around here,_ with a sigh he continued with his part of the deal only to be stopped again.

-What's wrong now, can you just give it to me already? – The other man said in an almost crying voice.

-Shhhhh….heard something – he could've sworn to have listened steps on the main alley; if those belonged to the police…- I'm outta here…cops must've followed us…there, what you wanted- throwing the package at the floor as his feet started to run, leaving the current horrified man picking the little bag from the ground in a dog like manner.

Now with the drug in his possession the other man stiffened, he was way too messed up to run so he gripped the gun in his hand, if it was only one cop he could find a manner to get out of this without compromising. He crouched with his back against the wall and waited, begging that the other guy's words were mistaken, pulse rising with every second, he was loosing control and maybe it was for nothing. _God…let it be nothing_.

A pair of bright eyes made him jump, the handgun fired itself…

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Everything was in slow motion. First, his gaze met a pair of yellow and bright orbs suspended in front of him but a few inches higher, then he realized that in fact were a pair of fully open dark eyes who looked at him with palpable surprise and fear, and finally it took only a fragment of second before the unknown and obviously confused man fired at Conan's abdomen. If a gunshot was heard was something that Conan never took notice, for him the only audible sounds were his own beating heart and the metallic impact of the gun when it reached the floor, echoing in every wall of the deserted alley when the panicked male run away stumbling from the site.

-_…Ran…_

An enormous pain came along with the impact, his hands instinctively pressed on the wound, he was falling without even noticing….and then he touched ground. On the floor with his head leaned against the cold and rough wall a water drop fell onto Conan's cheek, then the clicking sound of rain made its presence filling the deadly silence around him, penetrating every part of his body, pushing the wet clothes next to his shivering skin, blending with the crimson blood, making everything worst. But the rain also had a meaning for the fallen detective at this hour, with every tear from the sky the regret of the past actions started to appear, evoking Ran's disappointment for the failed declaration, her sorrow, her tears…_these are Ran's tear_ he murmured inside of him, too weak to articulate those words.

After a moment that might have been seconds or several minutes he recovered from his mental haze pushing those dark thoughts aside, the water kept him from losing consciousness making his mind a bit more resistant to the unwanted sleep, numbing the pain of he wound. He needed to find an explanation for this quickly, so the past scene started to gain sense and the first conclusion that his fully trained reasoning could make was the only one he had never even considered… _a mistake._ Flashes of the previous events passed before his eyes, black fabric, long trench coat, strange stand…all of them clues that led him to think the obvious conclusion, but was it really what he point as obvious correct? Evidently the attire wasn't an usual choice but it didn't necessarily meant that each man that dressed that way belonged to an obscure syndicate, any one was free to dress as pleased and wasn't black the preferred choice of any criminal? With every new question the idea of a mistake was stronger, the evidence was clearer with a cool head, if he remembered correctly there were syringes on the floor and the man who shoot him wasn't the one that he followed, this one was scared and his attire looked old and absolutely not black at all, to be truth he seemed more like a junky who had recently bought more dope judging for the small package in one of his hands, so the dark mysterious man was probably the dealer… he had chase an ordinary drug dealer instead of a member of the BO! And had gotten into this stupid and unfortunate situation with a high probability of dying in the form of a kid, _god if only I could be myself now…damn! is this boy gonna be my last memory on earth? _All he could do now was twist his mouth in an attempt of laugh, how a little hole could hurt so much?

Gathering all the courage he could find he raised his head to give a good glance at the wound, eyebrows twitching in a frown, it was worst than he had imagined, the bullet had pierced is lower abdomen causing the blood loss, no sign of an exit wound, the precious liquid staining his clothes and pooling onto the floor. Apparently the little effort made his head dizzy so he laid back again, moving a hand searching for his cell phone, suddenly his arm felt heavy, like a dead weight, but could managed a way to locate it and lift it in front of his eyes. The numbers seemed so small and his fingers weren't responding at his commands, after a few tries the line connected, _please professor pick up, pick up…_He was waiting for a voice, any voice that might get him out of this situation, but he wouldn't hold any longer, a shiver went down his spine and a wave of pain ran trough his body making him loose his grip, the phone fell onto his chest but the line still worked, why wasn't anyone answering? The rain started to sound distant and the water drops didn't feel so cold any more, in fact, he couldn't feel them at all…

A bip and then a female voice came through the cell phone, muffled by the rain.

-Kudo... Why are you bothering at these hours? hey answer me I'm talk….

But he couldn't hear what the voice had to say, he couldn't find enough air to elaborate the words to tell his condition, he couldn't ask for help. The obscure alley with its tall walls was closing upon him, his eyelids narrowing as the seconds past, fear and desperation overwhelming him. He, Shinichi Kudo, didn't want to die like this, alone in an abandoned place, without having the possibility of finding them, of recovering his body, of making everything right again, of telling her the truth, telling her he loved her…why didn't he say those words when the chance came, a few hours ago when all was perfect, it didn't matter any more if it was trough a bow tie faking his voice. Now she must hate me, he thought, she realized what I was gonna say and also realized that I preferred the "big case" over her…_Gomen Ran…gomen…_

Apparently his destiny was to die alone, in the same way he would've a year ago in the amusement park if that drug had made the desired effect, he was destined to die chasing the bad guys just like that time, he was doomed by his curiosity…but it wasn't fear, it isn't fear he thought.

The world faded away, his breathing became shallower and the pain was the only contact with reality; and her face, her beautiful and caring face, his last memory as his eyes closed, she was smiling, always smiling.

The rain stopped.

.

* * *

AN: So did you like it? I know that it isn't very informative but I wanted to describe the entire situation and get inside Conan/Shinichi's mind, if it was to slow I'm sorry, so feel free to leave me a comment telling me your opinion and how you think I could improve my way of writing, and if you don't have any constructive comment and just wanna say if you liked the story it review any way.

I'll update soon (taking advantage of a brief brake in my classes).

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a new chapter, I hope less depressing than the others. Also, this is the first time I actually built some real dialog (it wasn't as easy as I thought), so you're welcome to read and review ...Thanks all of those who gave me their comments.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters...

* * *

**Understanding**

_You really don'__t get it….Take care, Tantei-san…_

--

The silhouette laid in the dark room, its chest moving faster as the minutes past, up and down in a painfully manner, as running an endless raise, sweaty hands clutching the sheets trying to liberate from its agony. Wet brown-grayish hair falling over the forehead, teeth pressing against each other, eyes closed so tightly that it was impossible not to notice that something in this body was wrong, and as to make any doubt disappear, a soft moan was heard.

She stared at him with worry, every time seamed to be worst, the nights had become a torture in the last days, and still she didn't know why. After a minute or so, his body started to calm, breathing was slowing its pace, his hand released the fabric and turn to his right torso landing upon an old scar, a reminder of past battles. She never knew the whole story; for what sacrifices and pains had to overcome the man next to her, she could only guess, despite the trust and love, some issues were just untouchables. Still, after so many years sharing the same bed, one could think that secrets were out of the question, and for most of the times they were, but what exactly happened in those days, the days when he returned, would be something that this woman could never know.

-Shinichi….

--

_-Haibara NOW, we don't have time!! It's done, the rest it'll come next but not today! Now we gotta go! – Shinichi said almost panicking, why wasn't she moving already? It was time to leave that place, they had the information and the proofs to bring them down, and they needed to run if they wanted a chance to use that against them._

_-Go ahead Kudo, make sure not to drop what we've stolen._

_What was happening? he thought, she was just standing there, with no sign of wanting to abandon th__e place, instead of that a freezing calm lightened her face, she was acting as if they had all the time in the world, didn't she realized where they were?, it was one of the warehouses of the Organization for god sake! Instead she simply turned around._

_-Wait, what are you doing, aren't we suppose to leave now? They'll return in any second and both of us know what that means, we got the information already._

_Shiho Miyano stopped and turn again, facing the confused and rather desperate detective. Could've been any simpler? Trying to make understand a stubborn guy like Kudo what was really happening and the consequences of that… please, she didn't want to go through it, but she needed to clarify some things._

_-There's a problem in all of this, we can't just simply take what we've found and go, they are smart, they've always been, of course….- she must get to the point quick, their...no , his time to escape was narrowing- …the information that has been taken needed a code of access to be downloaded… what we've seen and heard this night by following your lead is useless unless we had a support of evidence, which we have now, but to extract it…well… I needed to use the code that once the syndicate gave me and that exclusively belongs to me, Sherry, so as you can see they already now that we're here and what we've taken. _

_-You're code…damn it! I get that now, so more reason to leave now –Shinichi started to whisper as if Gin was already behind their backs listening to everything- considering the time we last saw them and the time we've been in here, they must be near now… _

_He was so excited of finding a new lead on the Organization that completely forgot the risk they were putting themselves into, as always when it came to this he just focused on one thing…bring those guys down and recover his body, no, his life back…and when the miraculous opportunity presented in front of him he couldn't resist it. Haibara had recognized one of the B.O. members and Conan immediately started the chase, what fabulous things were those Agasa's trackers, Haibara didn't want to come but he practically forced her to go with him. They ended up in a construction building waiting outside while the man had went inside, but then came the best part, when Gin appeared, at that point Shinichi was restraining himself from confront them and Haibara wanted nothing more than to leave. The conversation that was held between those men had key information of future plans and details that could help him be closer to confront them fully prepared, but he also heard that whatever chance he got to accomplish that laid on some part inside that building… and after a few minutes their chance arrived, while the B.O. members had gone to check on some deliver in the area, the shrunken couple managed to get inside. The rest had been easy, until now….taking the full meaning of the scientist words and knowing that their time was narrowing Shinichi finally came back to the reality of their situation._

_-…This basement isn't that far from the hall so it'll take us only a few minutes to get out, with enough luck we can still make it – by this point he was almost at the door ready to disappear from that place, hand at the doorknob._

_-Too late for that mister detective, they have cameras in the room, when I enter my code in the system apparently they were alerted of our presence and since then they've been watching us, they know what we look like now and have been playing with us ever since. Probably they're waiting at the door for us now or maybe are already coming here with their guns ready…_

_-What?! Why didn't you say something at the moment you realized, could've run a long time ago!!- He said in a whisper, giving a thorough look at the room looking for the cameras._

_-Because I think we still have a chance of getting this done, you see…as long as I am in this room they wont come for us, is me who they want, Sherry, and now they know who I am…but you… Conan Edogawa is still some kid for them, you can still manage to get out of this. Let me, please Kudo, do that one more thing for you, for me, for the memory of my sister, let me take some of the bad I have caused you by distracting them._

_-Baka…I'll never let you do that, my mission is to solve cases, uncover the truth…I wont be a part of a suicide, both of us are getting out of here today- he said again in a calm voice, as if trying to make a statement for himself as well, he took her arm and left that room on their way to a possibility of escape. After a few steps she stood firmly onto the floor, stopping their pace._

_- Haibara please, we can still make it, just need to find another exi--_

_-You really don't get it Kudo, I was never in to bring my life back, because I never had one- she said with a soft but firm voice, looking directly at him and smiling, a sad smile- I came to you to give my life a purpose: help you bringing them down, whatever comes next it's not up to me, it's up to you ...Take care, Tantei-san._

_And with that she gave him a deep look, and slowly turn away, ready to accomplish her part of the puzzle, the one that had no return._

_-Haibara…..- but she was gone._

--

He woke up in the middle of the night again, sweat covering his face, he had that nightmare again, the vivid memory of that terrible afternoon, at that moment he could only hope that Ran hadn't woken up to see him in that state, when all his demons took over him, she was a sweet and wonderful woman and he loved her for that, but there were some things that he couldn't share with her, that were to deep to comment. He felt so guilty for what had happened that day, the decisions he took weren't something to be proud of, it was the lowest thing he had ever done……he could still hear her words as clear as that day _ "…Let me, please Kudo, do that one more thing for you… let me take some of the bad I have caused you…Take care, Tantei-san…"_. That day he had run away fallowing her wishes and managed to escape from that place, not without harm, but alive to continue his mission, to return to his normal body by taking one of the prototypes she had kept hidden in the labs waiting maybe for the right moment to give it to him. He had lived for using the information that was obtain from that building, he had been able to be a part of the fall of the syndicate and regain his life back…but still he couldn't take that vision out of his mind, the vision of him waiting hidden behind an old car waiting for her exit, waiting for seeing her escape, but that never happened, after hours on hold the detective had to realize that she would never come back, she had gave her life for a chance to continue with his own part of the puzzle.

But somehow, he didn't know why, after 25 five years he was still waiting for her…

* * *

A.N.: Well, this is my first attempt to actually put some action in my story, I really work very hard in trying to make these characters believable, I hope that my efforts had paid. So please is very important for me that you drop a review to let me know how I did, that way I can improve. Thank to all of those who reviewed the last chapters and to the ones that had log me to their favorites and alerts too, and to them I invite you to let me know what you think this time (not only add me to your list)

As Claude le noctambule told me, the storyline is a bit shaky, but I thought that the best way to find Sherry would be to activate her codes in order to locate her, as for Kudo having a chance to escape, he was Conan at the time and all the B.O. guys saw was that, their primary target was Sherry and if she stayed behind there might be a chance to divert all their attention to her. Hope the next story as a more developed plot.

Please review...really.


End file.
